


Weather Challenge Collection Drabbles

by Kalira



Series: Harry/Draco Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, M/M, Weather, Weather Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:59:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9907805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: A short series of unrelated drabbles on the theme of weather prompt words. (Drabble-specific content tags/warnings in each chapter.)





	1. Drizzle

**Author's Note:**

> The first twelve of these drabbles were written between February 19th and 24th in 2011, as was the original fourth drabble (Thunder) which is part of the [Cubs-'verse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7358047/chapters/16758238) collection. They were all originally posted on fanfiction.net then.
> 
> Chapter 13 is a replacement for Thunder written February 24th of this year.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No warnings; long-established relationship sweetness.

Ron was hurrying so eagerly behind Harry on the way to the door that they nearly collided. “Hey!” Ron exclaimed, almost indignant.

Then he looked through the open door, past Harry. “Oh. . . Uhm. Something go wrong, then?” he asked, looking over the pair.

Draco scowled at him. “Why, no, Weasel. I _adore_ being soaked in cold, dirty rain, and having mud splattered up my trousers. I consider it _so_ much fun, I _planned_ this reconnaissance trip to end this way, didn’t you know?”

Harry manfully restrained a laugh, meeting Hermione’s eyes over Draco’s shoulder. Though she was about as pleased as Draco at the aforementioned soaking mess, she was obviously amused at Draco’s frustration - even as she tried feigning upset.

“Well, come in, come in. You may be as wet as you’ll get, but you can start getting dry, at least.” Harry urged them, elbowing Ron out of the way and standing back.

Draco huffed, flicking his fingers through his hair, then gestured for Hermione to precede him inside. “You know, the worst of it is that it’s that slow, steady _drip_ that’s barely there until suddenly - _bam!_ There you are. Soaked through.” he commented.

Harry smiled at Hermione in thanks, and she smiled back, shaking her head. _You’re welcome, but thanks are unnecessary._

“Come on, love. Let’s get you cleaned up.” Harry soothed, wiping a bit of mud from Draco’s fine cheekbone.

Draco sighed, closing his eyes and tilting his head into the caress. “Thanks, pet. I feel _awful_. Probably about as bad as I look.”

“You look adorable with wet, spiky hair, Draco. The only thing about you that looks bad is that you’re upset. I hate that.” Harry said, flushing slightly.

Draco opened his eyes, smiling, eyes going soft. “You’re too sweet, you know that?” he sighed.


	2. Sunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No warnings; fluff.

“Come on, love - why don’t you want to go out?” Harry pleaded, pouting.

Draco sighed. “You mean aside from the mud that will be absolutely _everywhere_ from the past three days of rain?” he asked.

“Yes.” Harry nodded.

Draco smiled, one corner of his mouth twitching upwards. “Aside from the fact that this is the first nice day we’ve had for six weeks, and _everyone_ will be at the park?”

“Yes.” Harry smirked, nodding again.

Draco huffed. “Oh, bloody hell. Fine.” he relented, shifting his weight to one side and crossing his arms. He didn’t look thrilled, but he’d agreed all the same.

“Yes!” Harry bounced slightly before dragging Draco into a kiss.

When he pulled away, Draco was left slightly breathless and watching, bemused, as Harry jogged off to the kitchen.

“Anything in particular you want me to bring, love?” Harry called.

Draco frowned. “We are _not_ picnicking, I don’t care _how_ sunny it is, it is _far_ too wet and muddy still, and I-”

“I know, love.” Harry interrupted gently. “No picnic. I just want an apple.”

Draco pursed his lips thoughtfully. “No, I think I’m fine.” he said, as Harry came back out. “I’ll be ready once I’ve set my sun-deflection charm.”

Harry bit his lip. “Sorry, love!” he defended, catching Draco’s look. “Just, er. . .”

“This skin tone does _not_ get along with that much sun, darling, as I learned well, long ago.” Draco explained. “Not all of us turn a fetching golden shade in the sun.”

“I know. _You_ turn a fetching - though uncomfortable - shade of pink.” Harry teased.

Draco sighed, shaking his head, but cast his charm with no further argument. He’d known Harry too long to be affronted at the comment, obviously not meant to offend.

“Ready to go, then?” Harry asked, grinning happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know there's no way even the English sun gets on with Draco's delicate complexion!


	3. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No warnings; Harry and Draco are Auror partners as well as a couple.

“I _hate_ ‘roughing it’!” Draco snapped, as quietly as he could manage.

Harry smiled sympathetically, cupping his lover’s cheek. “I know, my own. I’m sorry - if we’d known about this mess, we wouldn’t have come this week.”

Draco took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. “I know. We could have rescheduled, but the storm just-” he stopped himself.

Harry drew him in for a light kiss. “I know. Exploded out of nowhere. But, hey, look at the kind of real experience the baby Aurors are getting!”

Draco pushed Harry off, leaving him sprawling on the ground. “Yes, yes. What wonderful experience this is, and what fantastic teachers we are.” he huffed.

Harry propped himself on his elbows and smiled, despite his undignified position. “Well, it will be a wilderness survival course to remember, at least.”

The two students sharing a tent with the experienced pair watched, bemused by Harry’s good humour and patience with his legendarily temperamental partner.

As much as the team - among the best, along with Ron Weasley and Susan Bones - were coveted as teachers, they were feared by more experienced recruits.

They were known to be harsh and demanding, expecting Aurors-in-training under their tutelage to be knowledgeable and quick, intuitive and creative.

Even Potter, always willing to help any recruit with a difficult problem, ready with advice, and so very patient, was a formidable instructor.

Perhaps more than his partner - Malfoy’s temper could be sharp, even with those he liked, but Potter’s disappointment often cut deeper.

Being stuck in a relatively small tent with them, in a furious storm - with Malfoy already upset - was an intimidating prospect, to say the least.

As Malfoy extended a hand to help Potter to his feet, the pair of Aurors-in-training thought longingly of their peers in the other tents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A strange little idea that came out of nowhere with this prompt; still, I like the idea of them as Aurors/Instructors, as terror-inspiring as they are.


	4. Cloudy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No warnings; Quidditch player Harry, domestic fluff.

“How was training today?” Draco asked warily, eying his lover’s scowl.

Harry snorted. “ _Awful_. I hope the manager pays attention and lets Oliver take on more of the traditional work of Team Captain.” he snapped, collapsing into a chair.

Draco lightly stroked his shoulder. “What happened that was so bad, then?” he asked.

Harry groaned, dropping an arm over his face. “Our ‘coach’ - and I use the term with judicious sarcasm - is deplorably unskilled.”

“You should have tea with Hermione more often.” Draco commented absently; it improved Harry’s vocabulary. “And that’s not new. What did he do particularly _today_?”

“He lost us.” Harry said flatly.

Draco blinked, returning to the stove. That refused to process correctly. “You mean he failed to make himself clear?”

“No.” Harry sighed. “Actually, _physically_ , lost us.”

Draco shook his head. “That’s . . . new.”

“He’s so bloody incompetent, and in _experienced_ , that he managed to lose us in the cloud cover.” Harry explained, dropping his arm and sitting forward. “That smells really good, Dragon. Thanks for cooking.”

Draco waved a hand. “Of course.” he added, smiling. “So, how _did_ he manage to get hired? _We_ learned how to deal with cloud cover in school.”

“Yeah, that and just about every other weather condition, including hail, gale force winds, and sleet.” Harry agreed. “Not all school teams do, you know.”

Draco snorted dismissively. “Well, that’s their own fault, then, isn’t it. Besides, I’ve never known a _real_ Quidditch player who hasn’t at least _practised_ in bad weather.”

Harry laughed. “Yeah. It wasn’t _really_ bad . . . until he managed to lose _himself_. Then we damn near left him and hit the showers.”

“You should have.” Draco said firmly. “Maybe he would have gotten truly lost, and you’d get a new coach - Wood’s obsessive enough to handle that _and_ being Captain.”


	5. Windy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No warnings; Animagus Draco.

Harry had just sat down with his book - for the fifth time today, and hoping to read more than half a page this time before something interrupted him, yet again - when he heard the noise. A sharp, familiar _snap_ of wings.

He sighed, laying the book flat on his knees and listening. Just when he thought perhaps he need not act, he heard it again, this time followed by a hawkish shriek of irritation.

Harry set his book aside unread and stood, making his way towards the back of the house, where, he thought, the noise had originated.

He slipped into the library, on a hunch, and found a very ruffled-looking bird perched upon the back of a chair.

“I, er, suspected it might be too windy out there for you today.” Harry said, stifling laughter as he was pinned by an uncompromising glare. Draco’s feathers were sticking up every which way, and as uncomfortable as it looked, it was kind of . . . cute.

“Would you like some help with those, or are you changing back?” Harry asked.

Draco ruffled his feathers up and smoothed them down again - at least, that was what the action would normally have done. As it was, the malordered feathers merely shifted slightly, and Harry took that as ‘please do help, love’.

Harry combed his fingers delicately between the strong feathers, enjoying the feel of them as he settled each flat into its proper position, aligned with its fellows.

A few moments after the last one fell into place, Draco stretched his wings, then _twisted_ , sighing as he regained his human form.

He embraced Harry, looking up at him with sleepy eyes, irritation soothed away by the caresses. “Mm, thank you, love. Could hardly _think_ with all the little prickling pains, much less shift.” he murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mental image of ruffled up falcon!Draco was too cute for me to ignore.


	6. Lightning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Distant view of battle.

“Draco. . .” Blaise’s voice was strained.

Draco barely listened, buried in his work, as he had been for days, trying to locate, rebuild, or _create_ the defensive spells the castle desperately needed. “Busy, Blaise.” he snapped.

Blaise refused to be put off. “No, Draco, I really think you need to see this!” he urged, face almost against the window.

Draco sighed, tilting his head back and trying to pop his aching neck as he closed his eyes. He could still see the book text there. Definitely a bad sign - unless you were Granger, he supposed, with a half-hearted laugh. She would probably be surprised if words ever _didn’t_ linger behind her closed eyelids.

“ _Draco!_ ” Blaise urged.

Draco groaned as he stood, leaving his books and papers strewn where they were.

“All right, fine, what is i-” Draco almost choked as he approached the window, taking in the light show outside. “Oh, by Salazar.”

Harry-fucking-Potter, in all his rangy glory - even the new, fitter version looked somewhat pathetic, in his blood-stained denims and shredded robes, all of a metre and a half from the Dark Lord.

Raging around the arch-enemies was a lightning storm.

Draco, feeling faint, pressed a hand to the glass. He could feel the tingle and buzz from the expanding magical lightning playing over his skin from here. It appeared to be radiating from both opponents, and no one, on either side, dared approach.

Stunning green and blue and purple, Draco had to admit the lightning was beautiful, even as its existence shook him. Suddenly a bolt of all three colours lanced through the Dark Lord, knocking him flat.

Draco gave a snort of hysterical laughter, falling against the glass. “Oh, Merlin. All his training and preparation - all the time and work I put into defences - and . . . that simple.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even I'm not entirely sure of the story behind this vignette; I hope it works nevertheless.


	7. Blizzard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outside POV; perhaps ill-advised use of barrier (shield) spells.

“I’m never listening to anything you say again, Euan - god, this weather’s _awful_. What could possibly be so interesting, anyway?”

As Suzie continued to complain, Euan gritted his teeth. All the bloody trouble he’d gone through-

“Euan, Euan! Are you listening to me?” Suzie whined.

“I’m going to show you the castle where I learned magic, so maybe you will believe me _then_.” Euan explained. Again.

Suzie huffed. “Oh, those silly little tricks - are you _still_ saying they’re real, honey?”

Euan ran into a barrier before he could reply. “What in Merlin’s name?” He poked it.

Suzie grasped his arm, looking around. “What? How can you see _anything_ in this awful-”

“Blizzard, Suzie. I didn’t _see_ it, I just- Oh.” Euan broke off, seeing someone inside the barrier, if only vaguely as a drift of snow slid over the smooth outside surface.

“Wha- Oh my god!” Suzie squealed. “Who _are_ they? Why aren’t they _freezing_?” she yelped, reaching out and- The barrier zapped her.

“I think- No _way_ , that’s Potter and Malfoy!” Euan blanched.

“Wh- who?” Suzie managed.

Euan looked down at her, cradled to his chest, and tried to think how to explain the strange men who’d been arch-enemies at school, and now, probably only a hundred metres _from_ the school, were shagging. In a blizzard.

“Harry Potter.” A low, pleasant voice introduced itself.

“Draco Malfoy.” A less pleasant, drawling tone followed.

Euan turned to see them, wearing trousers at least - and Malfoy had donned robes, though still open - just the other side of the barrier.

“What are you _doing_ , bringing a Muggle here?” Malfoy demanded, with surprising force, considering he was still half-naked and wrapped around Potter.

Potter hummed, leaning back into Malfoy. “Perhaps we should talk _in_ side, love? Somewhere?”

Malfoy snorted, rolling his eyes, but agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Euan is technically a canon character (though Suzie is, of course, an OC) - he's a Gryffindor who was a First Year when Harry was a Sixth Year, and who bought into the Prophet's version of Harry.


	8. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No warnings; Animagus Harry.

“Don’t even think of jumping up here until you’ve dried your paws.” Draco said firmly, gaze not leaving his newspaper.

The smallish black cat - who had, indeed, been preparing to leap - froze, then settled on his haunches, as if he hadn’t even _thought_ of jumping up in this condition. He began running his tongue over the ruffled fur of his shoulder, ignoring Draco.

Draco waited for a few minutes, then frowned. “Oh, bother.” he sighed, then flicked his fingers at the cat, murmuring drying and warming charms. “Come on, then.”

Harry mewed, then leapt neatly into Draco’s lap, twining in tight circles, rubbing his head against Draco’s chest, kneading his lap gently before curling up with a yawn.

“I don’t see why you had to go out quite _that_ early, darling.” Draco lay his paper on the breakfast table and stroked his lover’s head from nose to ears.

Harry purred, far louder than one would expect from his size.

“And of course you aren’t going to explain any more than you did this morning.” Draco huffed. “I must tell you that leaping onto the bed - wakening me with quite a shock, I might add - then yelping something about _snow_ , was hardly reasonable explanation.”

Harry only nuzzled into his palm, and Draco sighed, lounging deeper in his chair. “I suppose I’ll see little pawprints everywhere in the gardens, assuming I actually step foot outside - which I expect you’ll wheedle me into, hmm?”

Harry meowed, looking very smug. Draco flicked his ear, smirking. “So, snow like this is too perfect not to play in - is that what you were babbling this morning? I wasn’t at my best.”

Harry snorted, and Draco magnanimously ignored it, and the - admittedly accurate - implication that he was not _usually_ at his best first thing in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was also partially the result of a challenge to write an Animagus drabble in which the Animagus did not return to their human form. (Also if I could turn into a cat I would absolutely play in the snow in that form. One of mine certainly seems to enjoy playing in the snow.)


	9. Fog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No warnings; featuring the Golden Trio infiltrating [somewhere]. (A Death Eater base?)

“This is- What is this mess?” Ron asked warily, looking around the swirling, impenetrable greyness.

“It’s fog, Weasley.” He was informed dryly by a disembodied voice.

Hermione giggled, and Harry choked - Ron decided he was giving Harry the benefit of the doubt on that odd noise, as he was at least making an effort.

“So,” Hermione began, then stopped, swallowing more giggles - probably prolonged from nerves, more than amusement.

“Is it an unnatural fog?” Ron asked, all business again as Draco appeared, wraith-like in his grey robes, with his natural paleness. On this barely-moonlit night he looked like a creature materialised from the fog itself.

Draco raised a brow, glancing around pointedly.

“I think what he meant, Draco, was is it a _dangerous_ magical construct, or is it just to obscure our way through?” Harry said, diplomatically, before Draco could answer.

Draco looked like he was still seriously considering a less-than-polite response, but he shrugged elegantly, giving in, as Harry held out an arm in invitation.

“As far as I can tell, it is simply designed to lose you - to make the other traps harder to spot.” Draco said, tucking himself against Harry’s side. “Well, that and make you jumpy.”


	10. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wet misery. No other warnings. Auror partners/couple.

“I feel like I’m turning aquatic.” Harry grumbled, pouting, his head turned down to shield his face from the steady, chilly rain.

Draco managed an attempt at a smile, though he knew it was weak at best, and swept his fingers through his lover’s dripping fringe, which was plastered to his face. “Sorry, my own. I wish we could have done this from indoors, as well.”

Harry sniffed. “You’d think being the top in the department would mean we could _choose_ our case for the requirement of ‘being an example’.” he complained.

Draco stifled a laugh at the sight - fairly rare, admittedly - of his lover being more pettily petulant than he over their circumstances.

“We _did_ get a choice - it was simply this or spending something probably near three weeks in that tiny, horrible café.” Draco reminded him.

Harry’s pout returned, beneath an adorable - though miserable - attempt at a glare for the reminder. It rather lost its power when combined with the pout - not to mention when directed through dripping fringe and fogged spectacles.

“Well,” Draco tried, “at least we aren’t under constant supervision - bloody good thing, because I would _have_ to curse someone - and we return home immediately, after.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know despite what this collection would have you guess, I actually quite enjoy rain (and storms) and even being out in them.


	11. Mist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry with post-War PTSD. A mild, mid-recovery depiction.

Harry jumped as Draco’s hands landed on his shoulders, and Draco tsked, sliding his hands down until he could wrap his arms around his lover’s waist. Harry’s breathing sped, but Draco just stayed still until he relaxed again, leaning into the light hold.

“You really need to release some of this constant tension, love.” Draco murmured, dropping a kiss behind Harry’s ear. “I know being prepared at all times was important, and you needn’t lose those reflexes, but the War is over now.”

Harry managed a small, weak smile, just watching the roaring waterfall before him. “I’m just nervous with the- Well, _that_ ,” he gestured, with a brief laugh, “drowning out any sound, not to mention all this mist covering-”

Draco squeezed, stopping Harry’s explanation. “I know why, love. That’s also why I chose here.” he reminded. “It’s dangerous to be so worked up when you’re in . . . civilisation. Getting away from people for a while will be good for you.”

Harry sighed, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath of the cool, damp air, sharp with the mineral taste of the water from the falls thrown up all around them, even this far from the river. “I know. Thank you. I’m just on edge. Always, these days. . .”

“Which is why I chose this place.” Draco said again, releasing Harry and moving around to strip him of his shirt. “Let’s go for a swim.” Harry nodded, with a grin, spreading his arms to allow Draco access, basking in the loving touch of his hands.

“Now, remember, we are _safe_ here.” Draco said, pausing to brush a kiss over Harry’s collarbone. Harry’s eyes closed, hands settling on Draco’s shoulders. “I set the wards myself, and only Luna knows where we are. She won’t tell anyone, or fetch us unless she must.”


	12. Sleet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No warnings. This is the last of the original challenge drabbles.

“Harry?” Draco murmured, yawning, coming downstairs. “What’s going on?” He could hear something rather strange but which he couldn’t place.

Harry appeared at the bottom of the stairs, catching Draco’s hand as he came into reach and kissing it. “Glad we don’t have anywhere to be this weekend. Have you looked outside, sweetheart?”

Draco frowned. “No, I haven’t. Was just coming down to look for you - and tea.”

Harry chuckled. “Well, here I am - and the tea is waiting for you in the heated conservatory. The weather’s pretty, even if being out in it would be hellish, and I thought we could have breakfast where we could see the garden today.”

Draco nodded, following Harry through the complicated halls of the Manor towards the conservatory. “Wait. . . What is the weather doing?”

“It’s sleeting. Heavily.” Harry explained, dropping back and sliding an arm around Draco’s waist, kissing his cheek. “There’s ice all over _everything_. The garden looks lovely, though.”

Draco laughed quietly as they stepped into the conservatory, moving to the window and looking over the lush gardens, currently sparkling with ice. “Wow. I second your feelings on our staying home, pet.”

Harry looked up from pouring the tea, grinning. “Oh, I figure we can entertain ourselves _inside_. Or. . .”

Draco pinned him with a look. “Or?” he drawled. “I assure you, I’ve no intention of stepping foot outside until this weather has improved.”

Harry pouted. “Aw. I found this very . . . interesting-looking barrier and _every_ thing.”

Draco’s breath caught at the implication in that, and the familiar flash in his lover’s eyes, as he settled into a chair. “What . . . _kind_ of interesting?” he asked.

Harry settled into his own chair, in a tempting pose Draco suspected was unintentional. “Oh. . . Very. Shag in a blizzard without getting cold kind of interesting.” He grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, there's a callback to Blizzard's barrier spell. My beta loved the idea of the spell, so I dropped the mention in for her.


	13. Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No warnings.

Harry woke to a surprisingly loud booming sound that proceeded to rattle what felt like the whole building. He tensed, frowning a little at the ceiling. Another crashing cacophony came an instant later and this time it even set the bed shuddering beneath them.

Harry rolled over and found Draco was still asleep. He hesitated, but a rattle from the ceiling even in absence of another rumble of thunder - and the memory of the rather less than confidence-inspiring exterior of the old inn - decided him.

“Draco.” he murmured, clasping Draco’s shoulder. He nudged gently. “Draco.”

Draco stirred formlessly, groaning, and Harry called his name again, leaning closer. “What?” he asked without moving again, letting out a long sigh.

Harry opened his mouth, but a crash of thunder drowned him out. The furniture - or possibly just the building itself, it was difficult to tell - rattled in the aftermath.

“How worried should I be about this?” Harry asked, and Draco turned onto his back.

“What?” Draco repeated sleepily.

“This building feels like it may collapse at any moment. Didn’t they tell us it was six hundred years old?” Harry asked. It didn’t _quite_ look that old - but close.

“It’ll be fine, love.” Draco said with a groan. “It storms like this every year. It’ll clear up by tomorrow afternoon.” he said, quite sure.

“More worried about the roof falling in.” Harry said, looking at the ceiling mistrustfully again.

Draco reached out, fingers bumping blindly into his jaw before shifting to cup his cheek gently. “All will be well.” he reassured, leaning up to kiss Harry, only a little clumsy with sleep.

“If you’re sure.” Harry said with a sigh, nuzzling Draco’s cheek.

“I am.” Draco said with a touch of playful snootiness in his tone. “I’ve come here regularly my whole life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And to round off this six year old challenge set - since I didn't want to include a drabble already published in another collection, or skip one of the challenge prompts - a brand new drabble written today!


End file.
